


On your lips

by Roberginald



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roberginald/pseuds/Roberginald
Summary: What happens when the love of your life happens to be in the middle of a bombing?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So, I had this fan fiction in mind since a few months but never took the time to write it.   
> English isn't my mother tongue (french is), so you might find a lot of mistakes here. Feel free to point them to me, I'll be happy to edit my work for it to be easier to read. 
> 
> Warning : you'll find some spoilers inside.

\- I swear to god, I’m going crazy ! Said Rachel, irrupting in Donna’s office.  
\- Oh really ?  
\- Mike forgot again to buy milk! Which means that I wont be able to cook the recipe I wanted!!

Donna laughed while cleaning up her stuff.

\- Is that so? Being married? Being bothered every night because your husband forgot to buy milk?  
\- Seriously tho, what am I gonna say to my parents?!  
\- That you should have married a dairy farmer ?

Rachel bursted into laugh and smiled at her best friend. Donna took her handbag and stoop up from her chair.

\- Where are you going?  
\- I have an errand to do in town, I’m gonna take the subway because of all the traffic.   
\- Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow then?  
\- For sure. I believe you’ll have some new stories to tell me. Donna answered with a wink.

  
The redhead arrived at the elevator at the same time as Harvey and sighed slightly.

\- Hey. He said.  
\- Hey.

No more words were exchanged during the trip. Since a few months now, Harvey were having a relationship with Paula, his former psychiatrist. And since Donna had live with the vision of them having sex (she entered the wrong room, that was all her fault) at Mike and Rachel’s wedding, she was little by little coming to the idea that she’ll never be the one for Harvey. Which means she had to live her own life and forget the lawyer a little. This includes talking less to him.

——-

Blocked in the middle of the passengers, Donna suddenly remembered why she didn’t take the subway anymore : too many people for not enough space.  
The wagon made a new stop. Only two more left for Donna before hers. A man stepped up between the passengers and filled the only space left, a few meters away from Donna.  
Immediately she knew. Something was wrong. The man’s attitude was too strange and every fibers of her body felt it.   
But before she even could open her mouth to say something, the man looked at her right in the eyes and pressed the button he was holding.  
  
——-

Harvey was under the shower when his phone started ringing without interruption. Paula who stayed in the kitchen sighed. She didn’t want her man to be stolen from her because of work once again. She made sure to still hear the water running and turned off the smartphone without looking at the missed calls. She then went back to the oven to check the pizza.

Harvey went out of the shower and came in the room. He smiled at Paula and poured them some red wine.   
After dinner, surprised that his phone stayed silent while Mike promised him to live tweet his dinner with his step parents, Harvey took his phone.   
Seing that his phone was off (something that never happens because he makes sure to have enough battery all the time), he looked at Paula et turned it on.   
His girlfriend confessed to him while trying to take off his shirt that she turned it off to have him all for herself.   
Harvey smiled, ready to let his phone on the side when he suddenly received all the notifications of the missed calls and messages. At the exact same time, the doorbell rang.   
Paula tried to kiss him, whispering to ignore whoever was trying to reach them but Harvey took a step back and put back his shirt.

\- Something’s wrong, Paula.

  
He went to the door and opened it on Rachel and Mike.

\- Harvey….  
\- What happened?  
\- I….  
\- What happened to Donna?

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- My phone was off.  
> \- Your phone is never off Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for those who left comments on the previous chapter!  
> Here's the new one. As you might guess, I addition of not being an english native, I'm not a doctor too, so you might find some mistakes but.. Hey at least I tried. 
> 
> Enjoy !

The second Harvey saw Mike’s face, he knew that something was wrong. And the silence that answered his question was worse for him than any cry. He would never be able to explain how he knew that it was Donna (they could have come the same way for Jessica or Louis), how he knew that something was wrong and that she was hurt.

He was sure that he physically felt his heart break at this very moment. The second he heard Rachel say the hospital’s name he was out in the street, running like he never did before.   
And it maybe wasn’t the best option, the hospital was far away and he was getting old. He finally catch up a taxi and went to the hospital to see her, not even thinking about Paula that he left behind him without even looking.  
The taxi parked in front the hospital and he threw a bill, telling the driver to keep the change. 

His face was pure fear. He was so afraid to hear the worst, to hear them say that she was dead. He spent the entire trip trying to convince himself that she was still alive and that she was fine. 

\- Hi. I’m here to see Donna Paulsen.  
\- What’s your name sir?

And took a deep breath at this very moment. If she was asking his name that means that Donna was still alive, right?

\- Is she alright?! I’m Harvey Specter, I’m her emergency contact.

The lady looked at her computer and typed a few things on her keyboard but did not answered his question. 

\- I’m sorry mister Specter, but Rachel Zane is Mrs Paulsen’s emergency contact. I don’t have your name in the file, I’m not able to give you any information.  
\- Let me see her.  
\- Only family can go and see her, I’m sorry Sir. 

That was hard for him to hear. Luckily, Rachel, Mike and Paula came at the same time.

\- Let him in, he’s her fiancé. Said Mike without even looking at Paula’s reaction.   
\- That is true, she was supposed to change her emergency contact but she probably forgot. I’m Rachel Zane, he must be able to go see her. Rachel added, playing fool.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry then sir, you can go but she’s unconscious right now. 

Harvey didn’t listen any more and went straightly to the room. Donna was laying in this big bed, looking way too pale for it to be normal. He was scared to come in the room, scared to hear what the doctor might say.   
Mike arrived in his back and looked at him for a few seconds before talking.

\- We tried to reach you as soon as we knew.  
\- My phone was off.  
\- Your phone is never off Harvey. 

Harvey was about to answer but Mike cut him angrily.

\- Can you imagine. She was in a fucking bombing in the subway Harvey. And you took 4 hours to come by her side?! You shouldn’t even look at her!  
\- Mike that’s enough.

Rachel came with Paula (still asking herself what the blonde woman was doing here but whatever) and stopped her husband. Mike bit his lips, not thinking less.   
The doctor arrived at the same time. He looked at the group and talked directly to Harvey -the nurse might have tell him that he was the fiancé. 

\- She was badly hurt in the bombing. Her skin is burned, she had three cardiac arrest but we managed to finish the operation. She hurt her head while falling, at the moment we’re not able to tell if she’s gonna have permanent damages. She broke a few ribs, her nose, has a severe brain injury and twisted her ankle because of the explosion. It’s a miracle that she’s still alive but we’ll have to keep her here a few weeks if it’s not a few months. 

Rachel had to support Harvey as he heard what the doctor was saying. It felt like his whole world was falling appart. 

——-

Harvey stayed by her side for the next few days. Donna had to go back to the operating theatre to times. The doctor weren’t optimist. They informed Harvey that her hearing was badly injured by the explosion and they believed that she might never hear again.   
When she was stable enough, Harvey moved her to the best hospital of the city and paid for the best doctor of the country to come.   
He never left her side for nine days, but unfortunately she was still unconscious. By the end of day ten, Paula came, and asked her boyfriend to come home, saying that he had to rest and that he had a job to do too.   
She had to convince him during an hour before he accept to follow her. 

He hated to admit it but she might have been right to drag him out of the hospital: he really needed sleep and something happened to the firm that required his entire attention. 

——

Harvey stepped on the sidewalk and had to take a deep breath. Finally, one month and two weeks after the subway’s bombing she was awake. The doctors called him and he went immediately to the hospital.  
But once he was there, Maria -Donna’s doctor- talked to him. Yes, she was awake, but as they feared it, she was deaf. They wasn’t sure that she might be able to hear again. She’ll have to learn how to sign, how to speak properly, and how to live with it. 

When Maria offered to Harvey to enter the bedroom and see her, he couldn’t. He pretexted an important call to make and went out as fast as he could.   
Lost on what he was supposed to, he did was he does best : call his girlfriend. 

\- Hey babe.   
\- Hey… What would you say if I offered to go for a trip together? I feel like a little trip to London to solve the firm’s problem would be nice.  
\- A trip? What is happening Harvey?  
\- I don’t know, I just want to be with you…   
\- What about Donna?  
\- As you said, there’s nothing I can do more.  
\- When do you want to leave? Paula asked, a smile in her voice.  
\- What about tonight?   
\- I’ll pack my things.


End file.
